It Doesn't Take A Genius
by The People Speak
Summary: "We can all see it, but they're blind to it." "It would be easier if they could see it." "But this is far more romantic." "And hilarious." In which it really doesn't take a genius to put all the pieces together. Adrienette/Ladynoir and Alya/Nino. One-shot.
**It Doesn't Take A Genius.** It never has.

* * *

To her disappointment, the revelation is not accompanied by fireworks and confetti nor an exclusive interview. She can't even put an exact time, or even an exact date, on when it occurs. It doesn't come suddenly or all at once in a landslide. It is more like a puzzle that just needed one last piece to be complete, but she never even noticed the rest of the puzzle. Alya is disappointed.

Never in her friend. Never. Marinette is a wonderful and passionate girl. Paris does not deserve her as their Ladybug. She cares too much and constantly puts herself in danger for them. But she is truly special and has a spunk to her that makes Alya smile. Because it is Marinette and Ladybug both through to the core, and she cannot decide who developed it first.

She supposes that she should have noticed sooner. Marinette and Ladybug are never in the same place. Marinette always has stupid excuses: being a mummy, being a knight, being grounded, taken by the akuma. Ladybug guards her civilian identity with her life. They look similar: bright blue eyes and the same dark hair pulled into twin pigtails. Marinette was always clumsy and shy, but after Ladybug appeared, her confidence improved and gained more of a sassy attitude perfectly akin to that of Ladybug's.

She can't bring herself to tell Marinette. She sits next to her friend every day in class and they talk about everything in their lives as best friends do. She knows everything about the baker's daughter. Alya isn't hurt that Marinette never told her. She runs a blog dedicated to her other life and exposing the girl behind the mask.

Since her revelation, however slowly it happened, she has guided the blog and her suspicions away from her friend. Alya knows that it is a secret for a reason, so a secret it will stay. Marinette, bless her heart, tries to be a good friend and drop her hints about the real Ladybug, but Alya brushes her off and goes the opposite way.

The Ladyblog says that Ladybug is an immortal young woman in her 20s and that she is Caucasian. She doesn't go to school or work. She hides out of the public eye, even though Marinette often finds herself staring into it.

Neither Ladybug or Marinette talk about Chat Noir. The black cat is still a mystery to Alya, but she figures that Marinette has to know. But, she has seen Ladybug and Chat Noir, and she knows they don't.

* * *

Nino's revelation is a lot more sudden than Alya's. They are working on a school project and he twists his ring in frustration as both of them get distracted again. Then he knows: the ring is the same. The superhero's ring may be black, but there is no doubting that it is the same. His friend asks him if he is okay because he looks like a deer in headlights.

Nino is not okay. Because Adrien Agreste, his best friend, is Chat Noir. His quiet, reserved, obedient friend with a small rebellious streak is loudmouthed, rambunctious and flirty Chat Noir. He wonders how he possibly missed it for that long.

Adrien is a skilled fencer, a protégé. Chat Noir wields his staff with the grace of a professional. Somehow, Adrien's luck is always the worst. He is always missing during akuma attacks either working, mind controlled or locked away in his room. Chat Noir is a black cat. His power is literally bad luck and Nino has never seen a boy with worse luck. And Chloé; both Chat and Adrien tolerate her, which is an amazing feat in itself. Also, he blames it on the magic for the fact he didn't see it, but they look the same. They both have the tousled golden blonde hair and electric green eyes that is a signature for him, both sides of him.

Adrien laughs off his friend's surprise, but Nino is still reeling. How is he supposed to tell his best friend that his most well guarded secret is out in the open because he knows? Chat Noir and Ladybug kept their identities secret for a reason, and Nino will not put his friend, or his friend's family in danger.

But, that does not mean he will not cover Adrien's ass. When Marinette, or Alya, or Chloé, or another nosy classmate asks where Adrien is, Nino always knows that his friend is working or locked up inside by his father. When Nathalie is looking for Adrien, furious because he disappeared, Nino simply says Adrien came and hid out with him.

His friend is blind. Adrien does not realize the excuses that Nino comes up with. He does not notice his friend will watch Chat Noir more closely now, and tune in more closely to Alya's blog. When Chat takes a hit now, Nino is worried, even if no one else is concerned about Ladybug's partner.

He has to know. He is in love with her. Ladybug is the love of Adrien's life. Nino figures that he has to know, but then again, Chat does so much flirting that it's almost like he doesn't know.

* * *

There's an akuma attack on their school. No one is surprised. It happens far too often, and people wonder whether they are attracted to the school. Alya and Nino may not have believed that at first, but maybe with the circumstances they now understand, it could be true. But, then again, it could just be Chloé. Because God knows she can't keep her mouth shut.

The building is crumbling a little. Marinette and Alya are running for the doors. Marinette makes a silly excuse to go back and get her jacket, even though Alya knows that she is wearing it. She lets her go, because Ladybug needs to make her appearance. She heads outside. She does not need Ladybug distracted, worrying about her.

Nino and Adrien are fleeing from the gym. Adrien says he forgot something, and he cannot even think of a good excuse, but Nino understands. He pretends that he doesn't and flees without his friend. Chat Noir is needed, and doesn't need another person to save.

Alya is waiting out by the steps, camera rolling for the Ladyblog. Ladybug has just made her appearance and engaged the akuma. Marinette is nowhere in sight. She is surprised when Nino emerges from the school alone. He had been with Adrien when she last saw him. That is concerning. Marinette would never forgive herself if Adrien Agreste, the love of her life, was injured.

"Nino!" She calls for him. "Where's Adrien?"

Nino runs the rest of the way to her. He places a hand on Alya's arm. Somehow, she knows to turn off the camera. "He's fine." He doesn't give any indication of a location, but at his words, Ladybug is joined by her partner. He is surprised too, to see Alya without Marinette. "Where's Mari?"

"Safe," Alya replies noncommittally. Her eyes flicker up towards where Ladybug and Chat Noir are dealing out a beating to the akuma on the roof.

Nino's eyes are already there, watching his disguised friend too. Alya blinks first and notices that her friend, or kind of boyfriend, is also watching the heroes in the same way she does. Nino meets her gaze and there is a silent understanding.

"Oh god," Alya breathes. "That is not at all what I expected."

Nino's fingers lace with her own. "You can say that again."

Alya's phone chimes with a notification from the blog, but both teens ignore it. Chat Noir knocks the akuma down off the roof to the ground near them. The heroes descend together, and the friends see it. They work in tandem with each other perfectly: two sides to the same coin. Ladybug and Chat Noir are so well oiled that no akuma stands a chance.

As Ladybug catches and purifies the butterfly, Alya manages to turn back on her camera, even if she doesn't want to. Chat Noir holds up his hand for a fist bump, and his grin is so Adrien, that it's like being slapped in the face. Ladybug meets him there with a laugh that is Marinette and they share a 'Bien Joué!'. Then Chat takes her hand a presses a delicate kiss to it with the poise of an Agreste. Ladybug's sassy reply is that taught to her by Mrs. Cheng.

Nino squeezes Alya's hand. He knows Adrien, and she knows Marinette and they both know Ladybug and Chat Noir. They don't know. They can't know.

* * *

The next time it happens, they were all just in the park around the Eiffel Tower. People all around them are being turned to dogs, and everyone flees. Marinette and Adrien mysteriously fall behind and disappear, but neither Alya nor Nino comment. The classmates hole up in boutique with a view of the park.

The Walker, as the akuma is called, engages Chat Noir first. The cat taunts the villain and fights off the civilians turned dogs as he awaits his partner. Ladybug arrives mere moments later. Again, their teamwork is polished enough to defeat anyone.

Nino and Alya are standing at the front of their classmates, hands linked again. They have almost outgrown the worry for their friends, but it will always be around. This time Nathanaël stands beside Nino, staring out at the heroes.

"They have got to know don't they?" The artist asks. Nino and Alya cast him strange looks.

"Of course they don't know. No one does," Alya says firmly, protecting her friend.

Nathanaël smiles at the ground. "I never had a chance in hell, but I'm not that blind Alya. I've known for a while."

"Since when?" Nino asks.

"When I was akumatized." He admits. "There was something so Ladybug about her, and something so not Chat Noir about him."

"I thought the same thing," Max says, standing next to Alya. "They're good at keeping secrets, but it doesn't take that much of a genius. When I was the Gamer, their true personalities came through in both of their lives."

"We can all see it," Alix quips, "but they're blind to it."

Rose pokes Alix. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kim nods in agreement.

Juleka lets a small smile quirk her lips. "Almost all of us can see it," she corrects.

Nino sighs. "It would be easier if they could see it though."

Alya laughs. "But this is far more romantic."

"And hilarious," the DJ adds jokingly, but Alya squeezes their intertwined fingers in approval.

* * *

Nathalie is next. Nino is with his friend when they spot the smoke cloud near the Louvre. Despite the fact that Gabriel's assistant is supposed to get them as far away from danger as possible, she guides the Gorilla towards the smoke to take cover in the museum. She claims that it is safer there because of all the security, but really Nino has figured that she just wants to give Adrien a chance.

Sure enough, the model slips away at the earliest opportunity. Nino pretends to be confused and acts like he has no idea where his friend has gone. The sharp-witted assistant simply ignores him and looks out at the battle. Chat Noir is there, but Ladybug is not yet. Her expression is guarded, but there is concern clearly evident. Ladybug appears and her shoulders relax. Nino feels his heart racing. She has figured it out. He knows it.

"I'm not sure this is what his mother meant when she said his heart was brave." Nino is not sure he heard her right, but there is no doubt of the fact she has spoken.

He can't deny it now. She already knows. "He is brave. Braver than most."

"And stupid. He's supposed to wait for her."

Nathalie speaks with experience and for a moment, Nino is surprised. She is not a woman that he would have pegged to observe Chat Noir and Ladybug closely. He is correct; she would not have done so, but there were certain circumstances that led to it. She is a lot like Marinette. They both think with their head, and Nathalie's frame is certainly one that could belong to Ladybug.

There is another light that goes off in Nino's head as he stares. The assistant notices his gape and narrows her eyes. Her lips purse and she has figured it out too. "I saw the signs before anyone else did." She admits and Nino's eyes are wide. "I hoped I was wrong, but it appears a person can only be wrong so many times. I just hope that this Ladybug gets to keep her Chat Noir longer than I did."

There is not another word exchanged between them until the akuma is cleansed and Adrien suddenly reappears, a bright and innocent smile on his face.

* * *

They know. Tom and Sabine know. Alya sees the concern in Marinette's mother's eyes when Alya declares that someone on the blog has notified her of an akuma. Tom is calmer, but still a little nervous. He even manages to offer to drive the girls to the Louvre so Alya can get her scoop.

She knows he doesn't want to. He wants to board Marinette and possibly even herself up in Marinette's room to protect them. But, if he did that then there would be no Ladybug and everything would only get worse. There is a type of bravery that Marinette's parents have that Alya wasn't expecting. They are brave enough, or perhaps hopeful enough, to know that Marinette will come home after because she is Ladybug and she is a hero.

Alya says nothing about it to either adult and just smiles. Marinette is a little confused by her father's willingness to put them in danger, but she doesn't complain. Alya records stuff for the blog on the way there, notifying Ladybug, she calls it, even though Ladybug clearly already knows. Marinette and Alya both run for cover behind a stone wall.

Chat Noir has already engaged the akuma, and leads it away from Marinette's father. Her friend's dad is on the retreat, but he is concerned. When Alya focuses back on herself, Marinette is missing and Ladybug is there, knocking away a flying car from her father. The baker doesn't say anything to the heroine, but watches her with the adoration of a father.

Alya records more footage for the blog and Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat yet another akuma. Marinette reappears after it all and they both find her dad. Tom Dupain is okay and gathers both girls into a crushing hug. It displays worry and love, but also approval. Alya suppresses a smile as Marinette hugs her dad back, ignorant to the true meaning of the action.

Sabine is far less calm when they return, but Tom guides her away, calming her panic. Marinette doesn't appear to notice her parents' weird behavior, but Alya does. This was their way of approving of Marinette being Ladybug, even if they can't tell her that they know. Alya smiles once more at her friend, but despite being a superhero, Marinette still doesn't even notice that everyone around her is finding out.

* * *

Adrien has been smiling more at Marinette lately. The girl gets completely flustered and embarrassed every time he even looks at her, so she doesn't notice how often it happens. Alya and Nino do. It is making them suspicious. Adrien is also lightening up and making jokes similar to those he cracks as Chat Noir.

Nino pulls Alya aside after class one day. "He knows. He has got to know."

Alya watches Adrien say something to Marinette. Her cheeks flush and she laughs, but Adrien is watching her carefully. "He suspects," she corrects. "He's testing her."

Nino frowns. "We're not going to say anything are we?"

"No," Alya shakes her head. "Ladybug wanted it to be a secret, so until he's sure, it stays a secret."

Nino slings an arm around her and pecks her on the cheek. "You're amazing."

"I know." She smirks in reply. Then they split up to go to their next class. Marinette and Alya have art and the boys have gym.

Unsurprisingly, there is yet another akuma attack. Apparently it is the chemistry teacher this time, mad about disobedient students. The art students are the first to leave, and Marinette slips away again. The PE department makes their way out shortly afterwards. Nino finds Alya and links their hands. She's recording for her blog, even though she understands that really, now it's just for the entertainment of her followers, no longer to alert Ladybug.

Ladybug and Chat Noir make their appearance and evacuate several staff and students, clearing the school. Chat deposits Rose next to Alya and scans the group of students for someone. Nino and Alya exchange a look. He is looking for Marinette and she is not there. Then Ladybug is there and making sure everyone is accounted for.

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette's voice pitches high with concern and she looks back towards the school and the raging akuma.

Chat Noir's eyes are concerned. He grasps her arm. "My Lady, I'm sure he's fine."

She loves him so much, so she can't let it go. "No, if he's not here, he's still in there. Let me go Chat!" She pulls away and runs for the school.

"Marinette!" Alya calls out, not realizing she called her friend by name. "He's fine!"

Ladybug turns and her eyes are as wide as moons. "What did you call me?"

Nino's grip on Alya's hand tightens. Chat Noir is staring at Ladybug, desperately comparing her to Marinette. "She called you her friend's name. Sorry, you just have the same hair." Nino bluffs.

Ladybug relaxes, accepting the blunder, but Chat has caught on. He knows now. They dart back towards the akuma, Marinette forgetting about Adrien for the time being. Alya glances up at Nino, embarrassment spreading across her face. He chuckles.

"They would have figured it out eventually Al, don't worry."

"I am worried. Now Adrien is going to talk to her as Marinette and she's going to freak out!"

Nino laughed. "I thought you thought the whole thing was rather romantic."

"Shut up," Alya scowls and elbows her boyfriend.

* * *

He watches her curiously. She moves like Marinette, she talks like Marinette and she looks like Marinette. He was a fool. It's so obvious. And Alya, she knew. She called her Marinette without a shred of doubt and Adrien had caught the panic that washed over her and Nino after she had said it. That meant Nino knew too.

They purify another akuma and Chat's ring beeps. Ladybug calls her Miraculous Cure, and the partially destroyed school is repaired. Her Miraculous beeps too. She turns to leave, but Chat grabs her arm, eyes searching hers.

"Marinette," he says softly. The name feels foreign as Chat Noir, but it also feels right.

She tenses at the touch and the name. "You know."

He grips her arms a little more tightly. "I think I always did. I was just denying it, because I wanted you to be safe." He wants to kiss her.

As Marinette she was spunky and genuinely nice. As Ladybug she was responsible and sassy. But, they are the same person and Adrien loves her. He knew it, she knew it, and the whole world could see it. He may have been too in love with Ladybug to notice that Marinette was crushing on him, but some part of him loved Marinette just the same.

She pulls away. "It's supposed to be a secret kitty cat."

"Then let me tell you mine so we're equal." He pleads with her.

"I have to go. I need to make sure my friends are alright." She turns and jumps away from him, looking for a spot to drop her transformation.

Adrien ducks out of sight and releases his own. He is disappointed. Not in her of course, but in himself. He is Adrien Agreste, a spoiled model. He isn't deserving of Marinette, of Ladybug. Maybe it's better that she doesn't find out. But, at the same time, he's too in love with her to back out now.

He descends from the school and finds Marinette urgently discussing something with Nino and Alya. They appear to be making excuses of some sort and trying to appease her. Nino then points him out, as Adrien approaches them. Marinette turns towards him and relaxes noticeably. Adrien has to do it now. The others have trickled away, leaving only their group of four.

There is something in both Nino and Alya's expressions. Adrien isn't sure when it happened, but they know. They know about Chat Noir and Ladybug and Adrien and Marinette. The two friends are watching him almost curiously. Marinette is oblivious to most of it. Now. He has to do it now.

Adrien steps forth and cups Marinette's face. He lowers his lips to her and ignores her squeak of surprise as he kisses her. She is tense for a moment, but relaxes into it. He pulls away and rests his forehead against her own. Marinette's cheeks are glowing red and her eyes are very wide. Just past Marinette, Adrien can see Alya's jaw slack and Nino looking very surprised.

He smiles at Marinette. "Meow," he says softly. He laughs as her eyes widen in surprise.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So there you have it ML fandom. This is just something that popped into my head including several headcanons. One: Alya and Nino figure it out. Two: Most of their classmates figure it out. Three: Nathalie figures it out. Four: Nathalie was the previous Ladybug who lost her Chat Noir. Five: Marinette's parents figure it out. Six: Adrien figures it out first.

I promise I'm working on Sand, chapter four is almost done. But I'm also working on another Miraculous Ladybug fic. This time its mostly Marichat, because I am trash.

Anyways, thanks for reading. Follow me on Tumblr for more constant update - nicolewrites

Don't forget to speak up,

-Nicole


End file.
